


Time Travel - The Veil Leaves None Unchanged

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [39]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: (Or in Which Sirius Is Broken and has Lost Something He Is Not Entirely Aware Of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Black, your sudden letter asking to attend, was…unexpected." McGonagall stated. "Especially given-"</p><p>"My name and non-first year status?" He supplied, dunking his donut and taking a bite to buy himself time to word his answer. He had planned an answer though not the exact wording so it wouldn't come off as rehearsed. "Alphard Black faked his death during the war," he started easily. "He had became close to a muggleborn witch whom ended up pregnant and decided it was best to leave for the safety of his family. My father, Marius, grew up on stories about grandpa's favorite nephew and decided to name me after him. I'd been home schooled until recently, upon my father's death, and, given that the war was over and there was really nothing keeping me, I decided to see if I could finish my schooling at Hogwarts as my namesake and grandparents did."</p><p>The woman looked a bit gob smacked before regaining control of herself, "I…see. Well," she rallied, "You'll have to be tested for your placement given your home schooled status, but we have time for that yet, and you'll have to take your OWLs regardless of where your placed-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Travel - The Veil Leaves None Unchanged

Sirius took a moment to silently stared at his old House Head that stood at the doorstep of the hostel he had been staying at. The, now sixteen year old, had known that settling in Britain would attract attention given that he was a Black and had sent a letter as an inquiry to attend Hogwarts, but he hadn't thought that McGonagall would be the one to visit him. Idly he wondered what exactly Dumbledore was occupied with to not investigate a student going by 'Sirius Black'- July 7 wasn't part of the school year after all.

"Would you like to speak with me, ma'am?" He asked.

McGonagall nodded, "Yes Mr. Black," he had to hand it to her, the woman didn't so much as twitch at using the name. "There is a café at the corner that I believe would be suitable for our discussion. I am to understand that you are aware of what I wish to speak to you about?"

"My education being continued at a Scottish boarding school?" Sirius offered, matching the woman's brisk pace.

This earned him a sharp nod, he was content to let the silence remain as they walked, pleased with being able to walk outside freely even after months of doing so. The Deputy Headmistress didn't speak until they were seated, supplied with their orders (green tea and biscuits for her while he had hot chocolate and chocolate donuts, having developed a serious appreciation for chocolate after Azkaban) and under the influence of well played _Muffliato_ and _Notice-Me-Not_ charms.

"Mr. Black, your sudden letter asking to attend, was…unexpected." McGonagall stated. "Especially given-"

"My name and non-first year status?" He supplied, dunking his donut and taking a bite to buy himself time to word his answer. He had planned an answer though not the exact wording so it wouldn't come off as rehearsed. "Alphard Black faked his death during the war," he started easily. "He had became close to a muggleborn witch whom ended up pregnant and decided it was best to leave for the safety of his family. My father, Marius, grew up on stories about grandpa's favorite nephew and decided to name me after him. I'd been home schooled until recently, upon my father's death, and, given that the war was over and there was really nothing keeping me, I decided to see if I could finish my schooling at Hogwarts as my namesake and grandparents did."

The woman looked a bit gob smacked before regaining control of herself, "I…see. Well," she rallied, "You'll have to be tested for your placement given your home schooled status, but we have time for that yet, and you'll have to take your OWLs regardless of where your placed-"

"Can I be placed, assuming I meet the standards, in fifth year so I can adjust to school without worrying about a different schedule for my OWLs?" Sirius asked, wanting to be in Harry's year.

"…I'll have to speak with the Headmaster," McGonagall finally answered, "But I don't see that being a problem. Now, have you been to Diagon Alley, Mr. Black?"

Yes, to get a new wand and to open a muggle bank linked account at Gringotts.

"No, I've heard about it but was never told where it was exactly." He half-lied, his parents never seeing why he'd need to know where it was given they always appeared or flooed.

"It's on Charring Cross Road," she said, conjuring a map and having a red dot 'You are Here' appear on it. "Near Phoenix Street, there's a bus stop a couple meters from it, I'm told. Now, I cannot order you, but I recommend that you rent a room there at the Leaky Cauldron so it'll be easier to reach you when I return with an answer for you. I'll be blunt Mr. Black, do you require financial assistance?"

"No." Not with him nicking a Time-Turner when he first arrived via being barfed up by the Veil and utilizing it to take multiple part-time jobs to save up for Hogwarts- the recklessness and responsibility cancelled each other out as far as he was concerned. "I figured it would be simpler than moving into an apartment and worrying about rent during the school year."

She nodded in acceptance and stood, taking down her spells. "I'll be sure to get back to you within a week, Mr. Black." He absently rubbed his chest as she left, feeling supremely satisfied that his planning had been successful.

Now to see how the Order and his past self reacted to the information and how the Ministry would react when he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

**.:.**

"So," Sirius drawled, eying the people from where he calmly sat, having been eating lunch when interrupted. "Because of my name, I am suddenly capable of hiding a mass murderer- whom I never met before, I might add- with the skill to fool trained Aurors?"

Fudge sputtered but Umbrige retorted immediately, "Black fled abroad after breaking in at Hogwarts, he could have met up with you- where did you say you were from, dear?"

"Canada." He deadpanned, anger tickling him and mildly concerned as he knew that he'd have reacted more before the Veil. "Lovely country, very picturesque."

The woman smiled a faux sweet smile, "Indeed. Now, about your namesake-…"

"I am not hiding him, though I doubt you'll take my word and a truth potion on a minor is illegal." He stated. "However, I am a Black and so have the right to challenge for Lordship, which I'll likely win due to the other's criminal status. Upon becoming Lord Black, I can disown him to keep him from using the family's houses to hide in as a show of my innocence."

And run into the whole 'no trial' issue, hurting the Ministry's image and freeing his future self.

Fudge regained his voice, "I- that would be very helpful, Mr. B-black."

"You can call me Alphard, it's my middle name." Sirius offered taking a drink of his Butterbeer, it was even true now. "Or another version of Sirius, like Sothis or Canicula."

The man tried, and failed, to not be relieved, "Alphard then. Do you have anything else-…"

"We can go now, Minister, I've finished my lunch already." He answered pleasant enough, knowing that he had a time-turner to set things up to go smoothly. And meet with whatever Order member might be looking for him. "Perhaps a brief detour to the Daily Prophet is in order, this is a momentous occasion."

Later, upon being informed his claim would need to be pleased for before the Wizengamot due to his 'cousin' never receiving a trial or being convicted, Sirius will be properly horrified and demand a lawyer for his maltreated namesake.

He will be pleased with July 10 morning's paper proclaiming _'Teenage Immigrant Exposes Ministry Failure of Fourteen Years!'_


End file.
